Healing Hearts
by DeadlySins-xx
Summary: When you grow up basically an orphan, living in a rehabilitation center since you were sixteen, you become anti social, lost in your own world. Lucky for Dean, Twenty-three year old Roman Reigns and his wife take him in to keep him off the streets. But things become a little more serious when Dean grows so affectionate to Roman. Things will change. For the better and the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Roman Reigns is a 24 year old business man who worked for the business company even though he has been working for the company for only a few years he has been a hard worker ever since he started working there. His life was perfect and had the things he needed. He has a good job, has a few close friends that he can relay on, is happy in his marriage, he is expecting to have his first born son or daughter. Life was good and there was no worries. Roman looked up at the clock and realize that he was just a couple minutes late to go to the Rehabilitation Center to meet his client that he was going to help.

Roman packed up his paper work, putting them in it's proper folders and then putting in his bag before he stepped out of his office then closing the door as he exist out, making sure the door was lock. He went straight to his boss office knocking on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in!"

He walked inside closing the door behind him looking at his boss John Cena who was sitting down going through his paper work so Reigns walked more closer to his desk "Boss.. I have a early shift today and I must get going to the Rehabilitation Center to meet up with my client."

"Ok, let me know how that goes yeah?"

"Well that's the thing. This kid has no home, no job. I was wondering native you'd come with me and be a support system for him you know?" Roman sighed putting the strap of his bag over his shoulders.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

* * *

They walked out to Roman's car and he looks at Cena. "Boss, if things go good. Would you want to take him in for a while?" Cena looked back at Roman "Don't push it Reigns. You're lucky I'm even going with you." He growled and started to drive. When they got there, they were greeted by some employers. Roman looked up and saw this young, lost boy standing by the window looking down.

One of the employers stood beside the boy placing a hand on his shoulder while two of the employers went to the closet pulling out two suitcases and started packing the young boy's clothes inside. The boy looked over to his side without turning his head and watch them packing his things for him. "Mr. Ambrose.. Roman Reigns is interested in taking you to live with him so he can help you to get yourself on the right track." but he didn't even bother to look at Roman or any of the employers he instead titled his head up looking through at the view on what's going on outside, slowly licking his bottom lip.

Roman shaked his head at the young boy's ignorance and then walked over to one the employer who was writing down basic information about Dean Ambrose for Roman to have so he can learn more about him. Like his birthday, his birthplace, height, age, first and last name...

Dean looked over to his side with his head slowly turning watching what they were doing. Roman caught him looking so he gave Dean a warm smile but of course Dean didn't give him one in return but instead he started biting his bottom lip as he continued to watch them and listen carefully what they have to say about him.

Roman put the papers in his folders with his work, putting in his bag. The Employer handed him a few bottles of pills and two big needles in a plastic bag. He was confused on what were these for so he looked up at the employer with furrowed eyebrows.

"What are these.."

"It's his medication. These pills right here are for his anger he has to take them one in the morning and one before he goes to bed. If he refuses and becomes more aggressive then you just put the needle through the side of his neck or on his arm and he will be out for a couple hours. " The employer interrupted "If you have any problems or concerns you can always get a hold of us anytime!"

Again Roman stood there stunned and shaked his head. The boy looked normal to him, and it seemed like nothing was with him but he would have to wait until it happens. He defiantly wouldn't want to take the risk by not taking the medication with him. Roman walked over to Dean standing right in front of him, blocking the view that Dean was looking at.

"Hi-hi. I'm Roman." He stutters.

Dean never responded, just watched Roman.

"You're coming to live with me. I'll be here to help you to get on the right track."

Dean scoffs before he finally spoke up "You'll just be another disappointment." as he walks out of the room with his bags. Roman looks down and sighs, walking out to the car. Dean sat in the back looking out the window as Roman drove. "And dude, don't expect me to like you or talk to you. Because I don't like you. Got it?" He started to raise his voice and sat back. Roman gripped the steering wheel and sped up.

The long drive between the two man was quiet, almost too quiet which made things awkward for the both men. But Roman was glad that they finally made it home as he pulled his car into the driveway. Dean didn't even bother on grabbing his suitcases he just opened the door and walked inside the house making Roman carry his things. He looked around the house, it was massive and the ceilings were high top. He heard someone playing the piano so he walked over to where the sounds was coming from, he opened the door and saw a young girl playing a piano with her mother.

* * *

"Evening" Dean said, rather harshly to the both of the women. When the young girl stood up and walked up to him his eyes looked down at her stomach, seeing that she has big bump on her stomach she looked about a few months pregnant so then Dean looked over at both of her hands and sees a wedding ring on her finger. Roman was married? His wife is pregnant? He didn't know how to react to that so he scratched the back of his head looking at the two women.

"Are you Dean Ambrose?" The girl's mother asked.

"Yes."

The way Dean was shaking their hands was rather rough, giving out his strength into it. The both women looked at him with smiles on their faces but Dean looked around and then looked back at them raising his eyebrows at them.

"I need to piss."

Both of the women looked at each other and then back at him with frowns they didn't like or appreciate what Dean said but then the young girl's attention lit up when she saw Roman carrying the suitcase in his right and left hand she walked over to him placing him a kiss on the lips, making the kissing sounds made Dean rolled his eyes. He could already tell that the girl didn't like him and he didn't like her either.

* * *

The women cupped Roman's cheeks in both of her hands before pulling back from the kiss "Dinner is ready dear. You can place the suitcases here for now but right now both you and Dean need to eat." Roman nodded his head as he place the suitcases down by the staircases and everyone walked into the kitchen, taking their seats.

Dean ate his food fast and used no manners whatsoever which made Roman's wife really angry but didn't want to say anything but continued to stare at Dean's actions then looked over at her mom when she asked him a question. "So you were born in Cincinnati, Ohio Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yes but I moved here when I turned sixteen which was 3 years ago."

Roman couldn't keep his eyes off of him when the both women asked him questions to get to know him better. There is something about him that is unique and different which gave him a little spark rushing through his body. He smiled and laughed at Dean's jokes that are way too inappropriate but when he looked over at his wife and her mom without laughing or smiling he frowned and ate more of the chicken that was on his plate, still having his eyes on Dean.

The silent broke when they all looked up and stared at Dean who was letting out burps, not saying 'excuse me' or anything he just continued to eat. Roman's wife had reached her limit and just had to say something "You know it's really rude to do that without saying anything Mr. Ambrose?"

"You know it's really rude when you open your mouth about me being rude lady." He said, laughing. But everyone else at the table didn't laugh with him they just all looked at him shocked.

"You will respect me if you are staying in my house." She said, getting even more angry.

"Yeah but this isn't just your house. It's his and now mine. You aren't my mother so you don't need to baby me got it?" as he gulbed down his water. She gripped Roman's leg and inhaled deeply "I'm going upstairs" She grabbed her plate and cup, putting in the sink and running upstairs. Dean watched her leave the room with a huge grin on his face and then frowned when he saw Roman looking at him serious. "You can't be rude to her." Roman said to him. Dean just looked at him and held his cup.

"You two having problems? Because she's easy to controlling over you. You're like her little lap dog and obey her orders. You're just a little bitch. But that's none of my business." He smiles as he finished drinking his water. Roman got up and motioned Dean upstairs with his suitcases. "This is your room okay? You need anything, just yell. Welcome to your new home Dean." He smiles and shuts the door giving him some time alone to get use to his new place. Dean opens his suitcase and unpacked everything, finding the picture of his younger sister Lauren. He went in the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and only leaving on his boxers and looked in the mirror as he takes his pill chugging down the water for the pill to go in his body system. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the picture making his way into his new bed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'll see you soon." He wiped his eyes and laid back underneath the covers. He wasn't a emotional person even if something was bothering him or something happened to him he kept it inside and make sure no one would see him like this. He couldn't help to fight away the tears that were pouring out of his eyes to his cheeks. Dean felt his eye lids getting heavier by each second so he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N: Good or no? Should this story be continued or no? Please review to let me know! Thanks for reading Chapter 1 (: If any of you readers have ideas on what should happen in the next chapter then please review and tell me. Until next week (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up during the night having troubles sleeping in a home with other people living with him it was different but he defiantly like it here than at the Rehabilitation centre. He liked how he has his own privacy when he sleeps or is in a room alone.. he was so used to having people watch him during the night, making sure he wouldn't do anything to cause trouble but he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Dean got out of bed as he put on his ripped jeans, not even going to bother putting on a shirt, showing off his muscles and stomach. For a 19 year old he has a fit body that someone could die to have..

He grabbed the candle holder that was already lit up before walking out of the room quietly closing his door shut. He turned left and right to see if anyone would be awake but luckily both sides were dark, and no one is around. Dean quietly made his way down the stairs as he was looking at the paintings on the walls with each steps he takes. The paintings were old but very well done. As he went down the stairs he looked around the house making sure no one would be up, but still no one was in sight so he was safe from being caught by staying awake during the night. Dean furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a door that he hasn't been in since his arrival.

The young curious man slowly walked to the door placing the palm of his hand on the handle opening it slowly, peeking his head through to see what was inside. He sees a book shelve with books, a desk with a computer on it, and some couches around the fireplace that was still going. This must be a studying area, he thought.

He walked inside the room closing the door, but leaving only a few inches open in case he hears anyone coming. Dean looked around the room, making his way to thedesk that had a lot of paper work from Roman's job. He looked over and smirked when he sees a picture of Roman and his wife before placing the candle holder on the desk as he runs his finger tips on the picture and took a deep breath.

Dean grabbed the picture tightly in his hand before walking to the fireplace where he sees more pictures of Roman and his wife, flowers and small statues. He looked up at his at reflection in the mirror that was above the fireplace starting to growl and then made a "Ahh" sound. Dean crotched down by the fireplace looking at the picture again before he place a soft kiss on the picture where Roman was in the picture and then slowly place the picture on the cement wall of the fireplace, slamming down the picture until the glass had a huge crack on it Dean smirked as he stood up on his feet looking at the other stuff that were place nicely on the fireplace.

* * *

Roman and his wife laid in bed talking about what they are going to do for Dean and his future. "What's Dean going to be doing for a job?" She asks. Roman taps his chin and thinks "Well, I can see if he can come be an intern at my company and see how that goes, he can fax things and copy. I think it would be good for him too." He smiles.

His wife rolls her eyes and smiles "Babe, you read my mind. I think that would be good that he works for you. At least that way here you can keep him occupied and out of trouble."

"Well, I'm glad we thought alike and agree what he should do. And who knows, maybe this will give me a chance to bond with him. He needs like a big brother/father figure in his life even if he's 19. We'll make it work." Roman smiles and kisses his wife. His wife pulls back when she heard a sound coming from downstairs and then looks at him. "Did you hear something downstairs?" She furrows her eyebrows. "No, maybe it's just the wind. Tomorrow morning I'll go look and see what's going on okay? no worries sweetheart."

With that both of the married couple cuddled up with each other, and both fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dean...

Dean sat on the couch, reading one of the books that he picked out of the book shelve, ripping some of the pages and then stuffing them in his pocket. He shot his head up when he heard a person walking in the room he was in. It was a older man who just got home from who knows where and looked at Dean with a confused look on his face. "Evening. Mr. Reigns is in bed unless you want to talk to the young boy here." Dean smiled at the older man.

"Young boy?" The older man walked over standing in front of Dean looking down at him "Who sent you here? Who the hell are you?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the man "I would ask you the same question expect I be more polite" The man calmed his tone and said "I'm Mr. Walters and this is my house you are apparently staying in without any permission by me" Dean's jaw drop slightly and nodded "Ah" before walking out of the room he grab his shirt, jacket and shoes on quickly putting it on him and was rushed to the front door, going into the rain. Not even going to bother on telling Roman where he was going...

Mr. Walters rushed into the room that Roman and his wife was in, opening the door quickly making both of the couples stood up looking both of the father of Roman's wife. "What are you doing?" Roman asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You never told me that you were going to invite some young boy living with us in this house!"

Roman explained to Mr. Walters "Dean will staying with us. He was in a rehabilitation centre since he was sixteen. We were going to tell you about it first thing the morning but I never expected you would come home so early." Mr. Walters looked at Roman with anger and finally asks, "What is he like? I mean, he's going to be living with us for a while correct? I'd like to know what he's like." as he rubs his temples. Roman looks at him "Ask him yourself. You just talked to him, the least you could've done was sit down and ask him about himself." He laid down and tried to fall back asleep. Before Mr. Walters left the room he finally spoke one last time before he leaves the room "For your information Mr. Reigns, he has left the house"

* * *

Roman jumped up, starting to panic and shouted "What!" He rushed to get his shoes on along with his jacket and ran down the stairs and into the night screaming, "Dean! Dean come back!" He goes into his car and drives around all night until he sees a familiar figure sitting on the swings at the park. Roman parks his car and gets out, running over to Dean. "Oh thank God you're alright!" He hugs Dean but Dean didn't even bother hugging back but instead he got up and walked back to the car, taking a seat in the passengers side. Roman turned up the heat for them to warm up as the rain drops pour down off of their clothes and hair. "I don't know what that bastard was thinking" Dean raised his eyebrows while looking at him "It's his house.."

"Yes I know. But don't worry we will get you settle in without any more problems, got it?" Roman looks over at Dean who didn't say anything but taking a deep breath with an anger look on his face. "Got it?" Again there was no response coming from him. "Ok fine. I take that as a yes."

As Roman continues to drive both him and Dean back to the house...

Dean rolled his eyes shaking his head as he looked over at the rain drops coming down the window as he trace down with his finger on the window with every rain drop comes pouring down, letting out a sigh.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Roman watches him carefully and Dean turned around to look at him "Dude, got a problem?" he laughs. Roman growled and narrowed his eyes at Dean "Don't have that tone with me young man". Dean rolled his eyes and threw the towel at Roman while his wife stared. "You have an attitude and you need to check yourself. I'm not dealing with your rudeness." She huffed. All Dean could do was laugh and kept walking. As he was walking, he heard Roman's wife gasp at the broken momentums so he grabbed an apple, walking back to the doorway and watched.

Roman crotched down to help her to pick up the sharp glass, and rubbed her shoulder for comfort. "They are all broken! I knew I heard something downstairs last night" she picked up a picture of her and Roman that had a huge crack on it which made her even more angry "Did you locked the doors last night Ro?"

He looked over at the picture and frowned when he saw how bad it looked "I did. I made sure all doors were locked last night before we went to bed.. I'll have a talk with Dean and ask him if he knows anything about this since he was up during the night."

Dean swallowed the last piece of the apple before dropping it the sound made Roman looked up and saw Dean standing there but it wasn't for long that he stood there Dean started walking away from the situation he caused. "Dean, Come back here please." but he just continued to walk away so Roman stood up on his feet, began to ran to him but Dean was a fast runner and started to run all over the house. "Come here! Right now!" Dean looked back at Roman "Nope" and runs even faster throughout the house, upstairs, downstairs, left and right. Both Roman and Dean were all over the place and when they both got to the kitchen, Dean knocked over the cake that the maid had been working so hard on, she got so angry that she grabbed a handful of it and threw it at him, hitting his face but that didn't stop him.

* * *

Both of the men ran outside, but Dean was quick enough which let him to climb the tree faster Roman tried to climb it, reaching for him "Get down here right now or I will drag your ass out of there!" When he was close to reaching him and knew that with one final climb, he would finally have him. Dean jumped down and ran again so Roman dropped to the ground chasing him once again.

He grabbed Dean's leg, causing Dean to fall forwards and hurt himself which made him got very mad to where he got in Roman's face and pushing him "You fucking asshole! That hurts!" he tried to walk away from Roman but instead Roman lift him up like he was a little kid, holding onto his stomach tightly with both of his arms trying to walk back into the house but it was very difficult with his kicking, punches and him squirming around in his arms. When he stood Dean on his feet he gave him the bottle of pills

He slapped the bottle out of Roman's hand trying to ran away again but luckily Roman grabbed him by his belt buckle, pulling him onto his lap causing both men to fall down onto the ground. "Someone give me his needle!" that just made Dean squirm around even more trying to escape but he couldn't no matter how much strength he's putting in Roman would not let him go so he grabbed Roman's hand putting up to his mouth and started to bite hard, digging his teeth into the skin.

Roman yelled in pain, tapping on Dean's shoulder for him to let go of his hand but he decide to tie Dean's hands together along with his feet but Dean wasn't giving in and screamed, clawing at Roman's arm, breaking the skin causing him to bleed. His wife got the needle and went to hand it to Roman, he grabbed it in his other hand while the other hand was still holding Dean down, he pressed it gently onto the side of Dean's neck and injected the fluid into him. Dean tried to fight off but he was becoming weak with the fluid that is inside of him no matter how hard he tries to fight off he just couldn't.. a tear went down his cheek while he was looking up at Roman, saying "I hate you" before falling asleep quietly and calmly in Roman's arms.

* * *

With all that hard effort to make Dean to calm down, Roman took several deep breaths while his wife rushed over to the bathroom grabbing the medication bag, going on her knees beside her husband who was in bruises, and scratches but luckily there was no broken bones or anything serious. If Roman had to go to the hospital leaving her alone with Dean she wouldn't know how to do it especially when she was a couple months pregnant. Once she helped him to clean up the blood off of his arms, he lifted Dean up bridal style and carried him up to his room placing him down softly on the bed.

A couple hours later...

Dean opened his eyes slowly, letting out a groan when he felt the pain where Roman stuck the needle on the side of his neck. He slowly sat up on the bed as he rubbed the side of his neck. His eyes looked at the door when he sees Roman coming in with a fancy suit in his hands. "Quick put this on I'm taking you to my work to see if you can get a job there" Dean stared at him angrily without saying anything or even taking the suit instead he just sat on his bed still looking at Roman "Come on Dean, we cannot be late for this, you want a job don't you?"

Dean looked at Roman and said "Oh no."

"Oh yes" Roman said as he helped Dean getting into the suit, Dean was growling at Roman because he didn't like wearing suits so he purposely started to get the jitters. "Dean stop, I have to do your hair!" Roman slicked Dean's hair back but Dean didn't like it at all because it's not his style at all and he likes dreading comfy casual, not professional business man, and he continued not to stay still and kept groaning. "Stay still and if you don't, I'll get another needle stuck in you. Do you want that?" Dean's eyes widen when he heard about sticking another needle in him and he certainly didn't want that again so he decided to listen to Roman and stayed still for the rest of the time. Once he was done, Roman said to him "Dean, you're not a dog either. There's no need to growl" Dean smirked and bit his hand "Ow! What was that for?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows "What? You said not to growl. That was clearly biting, and learn your facts man!" as he walked out with Roman trailing behind him "Ok then, you don't bite, growl or do any external and internal damage to your boss ok?" Dean growled once again while Roman gave him the death glare "You said no growling at my boss, you're just my care taker."

While the two finished eating breakfast they were soon out and both went in the car while Dean took the passenger seat it was once again silent between the two even though the radio was going on it was still very quiet. When Roman parked the vehicle he looked over at Dean and finally said "Alright, look you got to make sure you look professional. Greet them by shaking hands with them, and if you have any bad behaviour while you are there then I'm sending you home while you get another needle and lock in your room for the rest of the day." Dean rolled his eyes before existing out of the car while Roman follows him into the building. As they got inside, Dean looked around the place and sees a lot of people working on the computers and doing paper work it looked like everyone was busy doing something, there was not one person taking a break. They both stopped when they stand in front of the door he looked up and see a sign that said 'Cena's Office' then looked over at Roman who knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

* * *

Both of them walked inside before taking their seats "Good morning Cena I would like for you to meet Dean. Dean this is the boss of the company Mr. Cena he will be your boss just like he is my boss." Dean scratched the back of his head while looking up at the boss that was seated in his seat in front of them. Cena looked over at Dean giving him a welcome smile reaching his hand out for him to shake which Dean accept the hand shake without giving him a smile in return.

"So, Roman. Thank you for bringing Dean in today to see if he is qualified enough for this job."

Roman folded his hands together while putting them on his knee, nodding his head "Trust me Mr. Cena, Dean is."

With that, the interview started. Cena asked what was his goal in this company and what did he want to accomplish while here, majority of the time Roman answered. Cena then asked about Dean's personal life. Dean had an idea and decided to be rude as much as he can so he wouldn't get the job by saying "Well Mr. Cena, that's none of your fucking business, now is it?" Cena's jaw dropped low and then looking over at Roman "Can we talk privately?" Roman nodded and swallowed hard what he was going to say to him, he was worried that Dean failed the interview which he did but he was hoping Cena would give him at least a chance "Dean was being really rude, and I'm not sure if he's ready for this job, he's arrogant and an asshole"

Roman begged Cena for about twenty minutes until he gave in. Both of the business men looked at Dean Cena went over to him patting his shoulder "Congrats, you got the job! See you on Monday Mr. Ambrose!" Dean's eyes widen and shouted "Shit!" along with kicking over the chair before leaving the office slamming the door causing John to jump at the sound "You own me big time Mr. Reigns" as he sat back down on his seat "Now get out of here" Roman nodded and then left the office trying to find where Dean went.

He looked in everyone's office and turns out he wasn't there Roman started to panic and went downstairs to see Dean dancing on the table, his jacket was off and his shirt was half open showing off his chest, he watched Dean dance for a while he feels more people walking past him to see the excitement he shaked his head in disappointment trying to call his name but he couldn't hear Roman he was focusing on having fun with his dance moves as he puts both of his hands in his hair shaking it, getting it messy like the way he likes it before he grabbing his jacket sliding it slowly on his crotch, all of the girls scream and went crazy when that happened Dean smirked as he swing the jacket around before throwing it to some random person to hold on to it. Roman couldn't handle it anymore so he went up to the tables reaching for his hand pulling him off the table, he held his hand tightly while they walked out the room.

"You're such a party pooper Ro! I was having the best time of my life" Dean chuckled as he took his seat in the passenger seat while grinning up at Roman who gripped the steering wheel and pressed his foot more on the gas "Why can't you just grow up and act your age?!" Roman yelled, banging his fist on the dashboard causing Dean to jump and look away from him he didn't know that having fun was such a big deal he didn't know what got into Roman all of a sudden. "I-I-I" Dean stuttered. Roman glared at him "Don't even say a word alright? I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of this you need a bath and some rest" Dean sat quietly watching the outside go by faster.

Once they pulled up to the driveway Roman parked the car and helped Dean out. When they got inside, Roman runs the bath water, making sure it's warm and looks at Dean "Maybe this will calm you down somewhat. If you need me, call me okay?" Dean didn't say a word expect just nod his head. Once Dean closed the door, Roman sat right outside of it, rubbing his temples letting out a sigh.

There was that dinner that's still happening tonight and he was worried if Dean's behaviour is going to be the same like he was back at work. He was hoping Dean will be on his best and not screw anything up...

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating any of the next chapters of this story and the other two. Been busy lately, and got sick once again! ): I really hope everyone enjoys the three stories including this one.. Please Review your thoughts. Love you all !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! It's been 2 years since I haven't finish this story! I'm so sorry for not writing in the past 2 years. My old computer had been screwing up where I couldn't even finish up the story! Anyways, I am back! ((: **

Tonight is the night Dean thought to himself. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach, he did not wanted to be around with many people that he did not know. He was not that type of person who would be in a crowd of people. He knew both Roman and his wife are expecting him to be on his best behaviour. But Dean isn't going to keep any promises that he can't keep.

"Are you ready sir? The guests will be here shortly." The butler asked who was waiting for the young man at the bedroom door. Dean didn't bother on saying anything but give the butler a simple nod. As Dean walked up to the butler, inches close his face. He noticed the butler was avoiding eye contact with him. The butler knew what young man is like but overall what he has seen of what Dean is like he does try his hardest to do what he has been told, and making sure not making the young man mad.

Dean couldn't help but let out a smirk. "You need to relax. I'm not going to hurt you ok?" The butler let out a sign of relief but looked straight into Dean's eyes when he sees him getting closer. Dean leaned forward towards the butlers ear, whispers "unless you're one of those people who act all nice then stomp on me like I am a bug. I am not a bug. I am Dean.. A human being. I swear to God, if you do I'll make sure you will quit your job and leave this house without turning back." The butler let out a gulp, looking down on the ground, seeing that he had pissed his own pants Dean looked down, watching the piss going down his leg and then onto the floor. Dean looked back up at him with a disgusted look and said quietly "you pissed yourself.."

"Dean!"

Dean looked up quickly to see Roman standing by the stairs, he did not look happy. Roman looked handsome tonight Dean thought to himself. His hair was pulled back for his face to be fully shown, his suit was all black and the tie was red. Dean caught himself checking him out sneakily, biting his bottom lip hard. "Leave Mr. Freddricks alone and come downstairs." The young man looked over at the butler, patting on his shoulder smiling warmly at him before he follows Roman downstairs. Dean sat down on the couch in the living room, cross legged, folding his hands together waiting for the guests to come. Roman watched Dean from the kitchen, worried how his behaviour will be but on how Dean is to everyone in the house he couldn't help but find the young man very handsome tonight. His sparkling blue eyes.. His hair slicked back.. The suit he was wearing.. Oh boy, did he ever looked amazing Roman thought. His thoughts went away when he sees his wife coming down the stairs in a gorgeous dress. Roman got up from sitting and walked to the end of the stairs, watching his wife. Roman smiled big at her. Dean looked over, seeing the two married couple he rolled his eyes and turned back around, looking at a small jar full of chocolates he looked back at Roman and his wife, seeing if they would notice if Dean takes a couple of the chocolates. With both Roman and his wife not looking Dean grab a small handful of chocolates, stuffing a couple of them in his jacket pocket while leaving one out for him to eat.

"You look so beautiful" Roman said, reaching his arm out for his wife to hold onto. His wife smiled sweetly up at her husband, then frowned when she heard Dean munching on the chocolates, chewing loudly. She let out a cough loud enough for the young man to hear her but instead Dean decided to ignore her and continue to show his love for chocolates by eating them. Roman walked towards the young man, sitting down beside him looking over at him. Dean gazed into the older man's eyes. "Can I help you? I'm kinda busy right now." Roman did not want to yell or cause anything for this night to get ruined so instead he gave the young man a warm smile. "How are the chocolates? Enjoying them?"

What kind of a question is that?

Dean looked back at Roman, having his eyebrows furrowed. "No. I eat them because I hate them." as he shook his head, unwrapping another chocolate from its wrapper before putting another in his mouth, looking back at the older man. "Do you enjoy watching me eat? Because right now I don't appreciate you watching me. Learn some respect man." Roman couldn't help but laughed which caused Dean to look mad even more. When Roman control his laugher he finally spoke up. "I am sorry. That is very rude so please don't take it too offensive. I want to tell you that I really hope you'll be on your best behaviour, my wife's parents is going to be here. They expect big things. Please do not do anything that will upset them, and make sure you use your manners. Please? Do it for me Dean."

Dean looked straight into Roman's eyes, giving him a huge grin where his dimples are shown. "Dont worry boss. You told me this before so I get the picture." Does he really? Roman thought. The younger man looked down at his hand, fondling the last chocolate before looking back at Roman, reaching for the older man's hand, placing the chocolate in his hand then closing his hand, covering the chocolate. Dean grabbed onto Roman's wrist, moving it up to his lips giving the knuckles a soft kiss on it before placing it back down, getting himself off the couch, leaving the room.

A couple hours laters...

The house was full of guests where no matter where you go there's always someone there. Dean did not like it one bit, all that food he ate was making him tired. He wanted to go upstairs and sleep but he couldn't he didn't want to sit by the table full of other older men who are good friends of Roman's and what they were talking about did not interest the young man at all. With everyone talking, not paying too much attention to Dean the young man slowly made his foot across from Roman's who was sitting across from him, playing footsies. Roman noticed the touch on his leg, looking down underneath the table seeing a foot on his, slowly making up a little bit. Roman cheeks went red, looked around to see if anyone would notice then focused on his attention to Dean who had biggest cheeky grin on his face.

"Dean.." Roman whispered, making sure no one would hear him.

The young man's foot made it to Roman's inner thigh, slowly rubs his foot on the area. Roman never felt this way before. He liked it but he knew he shouldn't. His feelings was an electric shock rushing in his body while fireworks are going off. He wanted for the younger man to stop but a huge part of him doesn't want him to stop. "Dean.. Stop it. Please. We have guests here and I don't want nobody to see this." The younger man has his bottom lip in his mouth, shaking his head. Now Roman was getting furious.

Roman sat up quickly, pushing the chair in before walking into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, breathing heavily. Did that just happen? Roman thought. He turned on the sink, opening his hands up, folded allowing the cold water pour onto his hands before splashing the cold water on his face.

The older man has been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes. He did not know what to do. He sat on the toilet, having his head down trying to think of what to say to Dean. What to say to his wife. Maybe he should keep it a secret from his wife and focus on why did Dean do what he did.

Until nex time..

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 4 is finish! Please leave your reviews on what you think will happen in Chapter 5. What will Roman say to Dean? **


End file.
